My Lovely Manjoume
by ZackiepoosCloud
Summary: After Judai's left to attend another academy, Sho's left with nothing but the room and memories they shared. Until Jun Manjoume jumps in. But the closer he gets to Sho, the weirder things are. Yaoi/Mentions of rape/Maybe Sho/Jun lmon later New Moon Theme
1. Not So Happy Birthday

**Chapter One**

**In Sho's POV.**

_"These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph, they die. Like fire and powder. Which as they kiss, consume."_

_We had met during the duel admittances into Duel Academy. He approached me, of all people. I don't know why me, I'm no better than anyone else. Actually, I'm just... plain, normal. I'd learned to duel from my older brother, Ryo,and followed his example by entering Duel Academy. I was rather surprised to get in, but not as shocked when I was admitted into Osiris Rd. That was the group of "drop-out" students who could get expelled at any given moment. I immediately earned the title as Ryo's "weaker" younger brother. Which was true. But I was amazed when he started talking to me... even more when I found we were rooming together. I unconsciously began following him everywhere._

_Judai Yuki._

I don't know when my "crush" started to develop for him. But I was relieved that he chose me to be his best friend. (Maybe it was sometime during then..?) Judai was the best- I preffered his company over Ryo's any day. The nickname of "Aniki" stuck, and he accepted it. That was a start.

The tag-duel... that was the worst. But I can't bring myself to hate Chronos-Sensei for doing it. Not now, at least, since I had at the time. But when I went to "run away" per say, I guess Judai finally realized his feelings for me? Why else would he want a burden like me around? He did save me from drowning.. (Yeah, I can't swim. So what?) But.. that was when we finally became an item.

And we stayed like that since..

Oh yeah.. I forgot to mention: Yuki Judai is a vampire. Unlike "normal" vampires, I guess you can say, je doesn't sleep during the day, or in a coffine; he's not pale white either. He's actually rather tan, and looks like a normal human.

But Judai's too gorgeous to be normal. Too gorgeous.. and all mine.

I was running as fast as my short legs would carry me. It was one of those strange dreams that gets your heart racing and adrenaline pumping. It was chasing me again. Since I had first spotted it, had dreams I was being chased by it. But the creature was so large, it usually caught me. Everytime. I hate having these dreams, because Judai was never there to save me. He promised to always protect me, so... where was he then?

The snarling grew louder, then the sound of padded feet hitting the dull earth stopped momentarily. A loud wolf howl surrounded me, my gray eyes widening as I gasped in fright, jumped out of surprise, then turned and ran another way.

For some reason, I always ran for Osiris Dorms.

I reached the clearing, that faint hope starting to grasp at me again as I headed for the stairs, thinking I wouild be safe if I could reach my room. I was almost up now- almost there!

Then.. with incredible speed and force, I was knocked off, hitting my back to the ground with two mighty black paws pinning me down- one on each shoulder. The dark gray eyes of the large canine stared into my lighter, fearful, wide eyes. It's cold, gray eyes that were.. so familiar, yet not..

"Judai!!"

I hated verbally screaming that in my sleep. Because, as usual, the brunette shook me awake. "Sho," he said with the utmost concern to his smooth, velvety voice. "Sho! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open, my heart beat still racing as I pushed the covers away, shooting into an upright position which earned me a bump on the head from the third bunk. My eyes were blurry once I got around to looking at my surroundings, and I reached over for my glasses. But Judai promptly placed them on the bridge of my nose for me. There.. now I could see perfectly. I slowly blinked, then looked at the time: 5:30 AM. Well.. for once, we had woken on time.

"Aniki.." I slowly started to say once I found my voice, "I'm so sorry.."

"Dream again?" What a response. As if he didn't know. Why else would I scream? But, I nodded nonetheless, moving to the closet. He was by the door to lead outside by time I reached the closet, though. "I'm off to the cafeteria," he mumbled, then disappeared.

I sighed, thinking that I was in the clear. The dream.. it had taken his- and mine, thank Ra- mind away from the real problem: My Birthday. I was turning sixteen today, great.. He probably didn't remember anyway, which was good.

"Oh, by the way," Judai popped back in. I jumped, squeaking, which earned me a chuckle from my angel. I hoped he wouldn't say it... "Happy Birthday, Sho."

"No!" I exclaimed, stomping my frustration out. Judai chuckled again, then disappeared. Well.. he'd remembered. Great..

After throwing on my uniform, I ran out of the dorm roon, jumping down the stairs as if playing hop-scotch on them. I was yanked in to a surprise hug on my last step by a taller girl, who accidentally pressed my face into her chest.

"Happy Birthday, Sho!"

"Ah- Asuke!" I tried pushing her away, since she was crushing my face in her chest still. Maybe I was muffled? "Thanks- Thank you- Alright!" I pushed against her until she finally dropped me, leaving me to gasp for air for a moment. Judai appeared by my side- where he had come from still evades me.

"Asuke's a bit excited," he mumbled as he kissed my forehead, making me blush lightly. "Come on, I need to get you to class.."

"What about you?" I asked as he took my hand and started leading me away, handing me a doggy-bag with the Osiris' crappy breakfast food.

"The chancellor needs me for something." And with that, no further questions were asked. He dropped me off at class- Chronos'- and I didn't see him again for the rest of the school day.

The only person who gave me the time of day today was another Osiris student, whom I accidentally bumped in to once I was leaving my final class: Jun Manjoume. The raven haired Manjoume turned on me, his cold gray eyes locked with my pleading lighter gray irises.

Why did it feel so familiar..?

"Watch it, Slacker!" He scoffed and turned away, rushing off. ...Some birthday wish.. Whatever, it's not like I wanted him to wish me a happy birthday. Jun Manjoume wasn't exactly my best friend in the entire school anyway.. So his behaivor was expected. I think he doesn't like me at all..

Never has Judai disappeared on me for so long before.. Especially during a time like this, which Shadow Riders and such about. It made me worry as I shuffled through the surrounding forests, ignoring all of nature's life until I was back at the Osiris Dorms. Then I sat myself on the last step and stared out into space, thinking.

My thoughts were immediately going to the worst, and just when I had concluded that Judai was kidnapped by a Shadow Rider, and possibly killed-

"Sho."

I looked up when my name was caled, gray eyes meeting the form of Judai, and my face lit up instantly. "Judai!"

"Come take a walk with me," he gestured as he turned and started walking towards the surrounding woodland. I instantly jumped to my feet, eagerly following behind him, glad to finally see him. But.. I don't think he was too happy to see me.. which made me start to dread why or where we were walking to.

And he stopped, his back still to me, somewhere between the main building and the Osiris dorms. A light 'whats up, Aniki?' escaped me involuntarily, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Said brunette sighed, then turned to face me for the first time during this walk. His face was serious, which was rare for him. I was sure something was up as his brown eyes read the emotion of sorrow and regret, even if his face did try to hide it behind a mask of seriousness.

I was ready to-.. do something to whoever made him upset like this! I could see right through his mask, his eyes always gave him away.

"I'm getting transferred to another Academy," he finally spoke.

I paused, then responded, "Alright. I'll find something to tell Ryo-" I stopped by the look of his eyes. The dreaded feeling that.. he didn't want me to tag along struck me. No, no... That couldn't be right.. But.. the look he was giving me said otherwise. I paused, not wanting to believe it. "You... are leving then..?" I never thought I would say those words. He nodded, making my heart sunk. "Without me..?" Another grave nod, which tore me apart. It took everything I had for me not to cry.

"I won't have time to keep in touch." Did he want to tear my heart out? "So.. we'll meet again in the Pro Leagues. Good bye, Sho."

"Judai-!" I did the worst thing I could do in a situation like this. I blinked.

I always envied how fast Judai was, since he was a vampire and all, but now.. I was just.. stunned. He was gone, just like that..

I grabbed my left arm with my right, my eyes downcast at the dirt, and his foot-steps. He.. couldn't.. leave me.. Not me! He loves me!

"Judai!!" I knew it was futile to chase after him, especially with my shrimpy legs. But, I just couldn't help it. I had to know- he wouldn't just leave his stuff behind! This is some cruel joke! Any moment now.. and he would pop out and pounce on me, laughing and hugging me, saying he was only joking..

My fears, however, were confirmed when I came up to our dorm room, finding all of his things gone, and- for once- his bed made up. My gray eyes widened, tears forming at the sides of them as a painful pressure started to grow in my chest. My body started to tremble, and a sob escaped me, wracking my body. No- I had to stop him!

I turned and jumped down the steps, yelling his name again as I dashed off towards the main building. I ran through bushes and off the usual path, going towards the docks. Towards where I thought they were, lower limbs and shrubs grabbing at my pants and jacket, tearing and tattering it, my hands pushing some out of the way of my face, and I jumped over a bush, landing with a splosh in the mud which splattered upwards on my shoes and pants.

And then.. I came face to face with it- a cliff edge a few paces away. I stared, wide eyed.. having gone the wrong way.. And I slowly dropped to my knees.

After a moment of staring out at the water, I crawled to the edge, looking over at the rocks below.

I.. lost.. Judai..

And on my birthday of all this..

He was gone. He didn't have time for me anymore..

I curled up into myself, burying my face in my hands, finally allowing myself to fall into hysterics, punching the ground. "Judai, no!! Please!" I pleaded to no one in general. As if he could hear me.. maybe it was some form of taking the pain away. But it didnt work. I had no experience in this feild..

So I lay there, eyes closed shut, crying my eyes out about losing my dearly beloved Judai.


	2. I'll Teach You To Swim

**Chapter Two**

I could hardly stop by the time someone finally spoke to me. That voice- however- was unfamiliar. "Judai's gone?" A Romanian accent... female. Older. Was.. Asuka trying to toy with me? I wasn't in the mood, and I tried not to snap at her. "That's okay.. You can stay with me, forever, Kaiser's cute little brother."

That... wasn't Asuka. My gray eyes snapped up, attention drawn to a long dress, displaying her cleavage with long slits revealing the side of her legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders attached to a cape and bat broaches below her cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets on both arms, and heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins. She has long straight green waist length hair with one large curl above her forehead. "Wh-... who are you?" My voice was shaking more than I liked. I didn't want to look like I was crying, but I knew by now that road was far too gone.

"Camula," she introduced. "Shadow rider." That was hard to believe. her appearance screamed that of vampire to me. Again, I blinked- the worst thing to do around their kind- and jumped when she was instantly up in my face. "Duel Me?"

Automatically, I shook my head, but was too frozen to move. I cursed my sudden paralysis, staring into her brown eyes. She hissed, making me shiver. "Then I can just- take you without a duel, as my puppet.."

"Wh- what!?" I gasped, wishing I could move. Her hand reached out, catching my collar, and she started to stand. With my Osiris red jacket slowly starting to constrict it must have triggered something. The sound of skin ripping reached my ears, or maybe I was hearing things.. I don't know, but I found I could suddenly move as something black flashed in my field of view. It knocked Camula aside, and I was slammed into the ground suddenly. A rush of wind escaped my lungs, bringing life back in to me.

I shot up into a sighting position in time to see a large.. black wolf pouncing on the vampire. The sight astounded me- and I knew I wasn't dreaming. I was in too much physical pain and anguish to know I wasn't dreaming.

The force of the pounce bounced both bodies up, allowing Camula time to turn and kick the wolf, who flew back to my left side while she turned to run. The wolf pushed himself up with a loud snarl, then lunged forward. The force of it's heavy paws hitting the ground sent vibrations up my palms and arms. Oh.. Ra- that was the wolf from my dreams. And that wolf was coming for me next, I knew it! My dream was coming to life..

And, just like my dreams, I got up and started running as fast as my legs would carry. I screamed in my thoughts- "Don't go to Osiris Dorms!" But, I knew I probably would. Because fate's a bitch like that.

Sure enough, my roach-motel of a hell-hole, sorry, I mean dorm room- came into view. I stopped, eyes wide and chest aching from the lack of sufficient air. "No!" I yelled, but kept running anyway. I started running to the dorm, up the steps, preparing myself to be pounced on. My life was going to end soon, but I was ready..

To my amazement, I reached the top step. So I last a bit longer.. With a deadly trip, I thought I was caught because my mind played tricks like that on me. I yelped, curling up in to myself. My body trembled greatly as I waited for the jaws of death to close on me. That wolf had to have pounced me..

They never came. What a day.. Abandoned by Judai, and then I was going to die. I knew I would "die" without him, but I didn't think it would be so soon, and like this. Maybe.. reasoning? No, it was a wolf! A hungry wolf that wanted to eat me! So.. reasoning was out of the question. I guessed I should turn to face my attacker, and shakily did so. But, to my surprise, nothing was there..

"Oh.. Of course!" Picking myself up, I brushed the dirt and some crusted mud from my clothes. Sighing, I stared at the dorm room door before I pushed myself in. It hurt, being in here.. all alone now. And it felt even weirder without Judai.

He'd be back. He had to.

Looking outside, it was almost dark, and whether I liked it or not, I had school tomorrow. Without Judai.. because he didn't want me. He was gone, to another academy. Because his heart belonged to the cards, not me. Never me, probably.

I crawled in to his bunk, burying my face into his pillow after closing the door. The room felt so big without him, and I felt like someone punched a huge hole in my chest- like someone ripped my heart out. I felt so.. hurt, so.. upset. But I couldn't cry for some reason, I just couldn't.

~November~

~December~

~January~

The Shadow Riders bullcrap was finally gone. I don't know who stopped them, and I don't know how. Some rumored Judai had come back- and I guess he did, since I never saw Camula again. Or the wolf..

Ryo was starting to get upset with me, he snapped at me just the other day about wising up and getting my act together. He said moping and crying won't bring Judai back. And he was right..

Yeah.. he was right..

Judai was standing there, heavily out-numbered by black beings with golden eyes on one side, greenish eyes on the other. They all raised their duel-disks, Judai doing the same. He looked worn out, but I couldn't move to run to his side. I was frozen- sitting, I guessed- fearful as I watched.

I felt I was going to die, these people Judai was fending off from me. I couldn't tell the outcome, but it didn't look good. Judai- Judai had to win! Not just for my sake.. so he wouldn't die!

Why was I convinced we were going to die?

And, somewhere, far off in the cold blackened world whose ground was covered in black smoke, a wolf howled.

A wolf howled.. and my gray eyes snapped open. Sometime during the night, I must have dosed off.. I don't know, but I pushed myself up off the bed. It still smelled heavily of Judai, which reminded me instantly why I was in it. Which brought my mood down.. completely..

I hadn't changed.. or showered. *Sigh* Great. I forced myself to stand, the dorm looking emptier and darker than usual- odd.. just like my mood. Huh..

I changed clothes and immediately set off for class. I didn't even want to eat. I don't think I could have stomached it. I had almost left my deck in the room because of my mood.

Sitting myself down, I stared at the front of the class room, watching as Daitokuji-sensei readied himself for the usual alchemy class. Pharaoh sat bored-like on Daitokuji's seat. Usually, I would run up and pet Pharaoh, since I always adored the male cat. But.. today, my heart just wasn't in to it.

I even sat there, despondent, as students started to pile in. Daichi gave me a look of concern, but said nothing as he passed me and sat on a lower level. I was beginning to think none of my friends were going to say anything to me- out of pity, still? Well, I had been rather upset.. or worse- until something black out of the corner of my eye sat on the desk beside me.

I looked up, seeing the form of the youngest Manjoume. Wait.. why was Manjoume sitting next to me?

"Manjo-" he cut me off with a side-glance.

"Thunder~!" He chided. "The great me has decided to actually sit next to you, since I know how it feels to be all alone with no one to talk to. Now," he slid into the seat beside me that Judai was usually in. "Don't argue. Just enjoy my company.

How very.. Manjoume-like.. Yet, I was glad someone was talking to me. Even if it was Manjoume..

"What are you doing after class?"

What!? Manjoume was still talking? To me? I looked towards him, whose attention was drawn to the front of the classroom still. "I-.. I don't-"

"Good, then you can come with me," he spouted out before I could finish. I blinked, staring at him with slight surprise.

"Wait, what..?" I sounded bored, even for me. But I didn't mean to.. I was actually glad that someone wanted me to tag along. Finally, I wouldn't have to crawl back to my dorm room and sit there, all alone. This day was beginning to look better, for the most part.. Good thing I took all my classes.

But I knew better than to begin to cling to Manjoume. He was an unpredictable, irritable fellow, who would- and has- snap at you for looking at him in a way he doesn't like. I didn't want him to snap at me.. for some reason.. I wanted him to stay with me. I needed someone beside my delusional shadows of Judai every now and then.

"You're coming with me," he started up again, "to go to docks. There's some guys going cliff diving there. For fun. Wanna join?"

"Oh.." I knew there was a catch. Was he trying to kill me? Maybe. "I- I can't.. swim.." I watched him for a reaction, and he looked at me with surprise.

"Can't swim-!?" He sounded so surprised, but I nodded. Jun scoffed and looked back to the front of the class. "Alright." And then, I knew our plans were canceled. He paused, pursing his lips as an exasperated sigh escaped him. Oh yeah, I made him mad. Great..

"Then I'll teach you to swim."


	3. Moving In?

**Hitogoroshi:** Sorry about the crappy editing. I had the first two chapters on a blog and didn't edit them after pasting them on a word document. ^^; Oops~

**Chapter Three**

As promised, Jun grabbed me up after classes had ended. So... He was actually going to teach me how to swim. I couldn't help but feel scared. No one had ever tried to teach me to swim, not even Ryo. And, I had always kept my distance. Jun was persistent, and dragged my pitiful being to the docks, where he stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. A few seconds, then he came to the surface. "C'mon, Sho!"

My eyes widened, and I stayed by the tree he had stripped by. He could do that, because his body was…

Was I blushing!? I shook my head, denying my eyes another glance at the pale being. "Sho! Come on! Don't make me _throw_ you in!"

That caught my attention, because I knew he would. My hands fumbled, shakily unbuttoning my Osiris jacket. Then I removed the yellow shirt. I could feel my face heating up. Great. I refused to take off my pants and just slipped off my shoes and socks. My bare feet skipped across the cold grass until reaching the rough, hard wood. I wanted to run, but I was scared about slipping by the edge, looking at my soon-to-be watery grave. My gut failed me. "No, no, no, no," I objected, shaking my head.

Jun wasn't going to let me get away. His pale hands, which were warmer than I expected, wrapped around my legs and pulled me in. I was under water for what felt like forever, my glasses sliding off. Crap! I'd forgotten they were on! My hands immediately reached out and grabbed them, and then Jun's warm hands pulled me up again. Finally, I could breathe. Jun's spikey hair was down, going past his shoulders, and his bangs were matted to one side of his face. He pulled me in- and I expected someone that pale to be cold. Boy was I surprised- to his warm body.

"M-manjoume," I stuttered bowing my head. "You're warm."

"Huh?" He arched a brow, as if he was fine. But he felt feverish, which made me wonder if he was sick. It would make sense, and explain why he was being so nice.

"Are you-"

"Do as I do, and sort of claw at the water with your hands." Back to the swimming lessons. Nice. "And kick with your legs." He placed me by a support beam for the dock, and pushed away in a dog-paddle. Jun went out pretty far, too, then turned and came back. "You try."

I cringed at those words, wishing he would just forget. Then distractions came to mind- as well as make my blood run cold. "Wh- what about snakes!?" Or worse... "Sharks!?" Oh Ra! We were in the ocean!

"Calm down," he assured calmly. "There are none."

"How can you be so sure!?" I clung tighter to the slimy beam. Jun pulled me away, giving me a stern look. I knew he meant business. "A- alright…" I'd lost this fight. Pushing away from his warm body, I did as he had before. I was shocked to find myself staying afloat, and could hear Jun in the back. He was quite proud of himself. I was going out almost as far as he had, until something on the shore caught my eye. Something moved, then disappeared, on the shore. I panicked. For a moment, I was under. Then I heard splashing above me. Jun pulled me up, demanding what happened.

"I- I saw- I saw something!" I exclaimed, pointing towards where I had seen the shadow. Jun groaned- his body feeling hotter than before- and pulled me back to the docks.

"Go get dressed."

"What!?" I squeaked as he pulled himself up. Jun shook his head, like a dog trying to expel water from its coat. It worked for him, too, but his hair was still down. He ushered me back to our clothes, then started to dress himself. I shakily did the same, not wanting to get left behind.

"You need a shower," he commented. I frowned, causing a large grin to form on his face. "When we get back, you can pack up."

"For?" He'd lost me. Pack up?

"Moving in."

"With you!?"

"Duh." Jun snorted and started on the path that led to the Osiris dorms. "I have a large bed, but I'm usually out at night. So you'll have the room to yourself. I don't want you going out the room after I do so. I have a pantry and mini-fridge stock full, flat-screen TV, and an abnormally large dorm, so there's no reason for you to leave."

I was suspicious. What could Manjoume _possibly _ be doing for him to not want me to see? Maybe he was an axe-murderer.

Or worse!

A **ninja!** Whatever it was, I was going to find out. And soon.

Jun started bouncing up the steps to the dorms, ignoring his and going straight to mine. It was then I noticed; "What is that- _Ra_ awful wet dog smell?" Jun stopped and stared at me like I had insulted him personally, one hand on the knob of my door.

"I don't smell anything." He swiveled around and opened the door quickly, my heart sinking as we both walked in the room I _used_ to share with my love. Returning here, by myself, everything… it was just unbearable. I could hardly walk in had Jun not ben there to pull me in. "Alright," he looked around the room with disgust. "Start packing."

Maybe this was a joke. There had to be some catch. Jun was going to _me_ move in with _him._ There had to be some catch. Jun wasn't the type. I stared at him blankly, waiting for the punch line. "What, have you forgotten how to pack?" He picked up one of my shirts from the floor, then my suit case from the closet it, and threw it in. "You pick up the item- like this-"

"I know!" I intervened on his sarcasm.

"Then what's-"

Again, I cut him off. "I just… didn't expect this from you." I bowed my head, and he sighed in exasperation, starting to pack for me. "Who paid you?"

"To..?" He didn't bother stopping this time.

"To let me move in with you!" My voice rose, disbelief clear. "You don't like me!"

"Sure I do," Jun purred.

"No- You're Manjoume!"

"Thunder," he added. At least I knew he was being real with me.

"So… this isn't… a joke?" I sounded more hopeful than I'd liked, almost desperate. That wasn't some way you act around Manjoume. Said blacknette shook his head, denying my joke-theory. This time, I believed he was sincere. "Hey, Manjoume," this time, I joined him in packing.

"Thunder," he added again, which made me giggle.

"Manjoume-Thunder," I received a grin from him. "You know, you look like a vampire." Then the grin was gone. He shot me a glare, and I instantly regret saying it.

"Don't call me a vampire!" I jumped from the sudden outburst. "I'm nothing like those filthy blood suckers!"

"A- alright, sorry… I didn't mean anything by it." I silently disappeared under the bed to fetch a wad of clothes. When I came back out, he had finished and was waiting for me. I dumped the last in and zipped it up, but he grabbed the suit-case.

"Come on."

I nodded, obediently skipping to his side, and shut the door to _our_ room for the final time. Jun looked to the sky, which was quickly starting to darken. "Alright, I have a bathroom in my room, and the pantry, ok? I have to hurry out soon, so feel free to raid the pantry. The food in there is better than the Osiris food. There's a microwave in the pantry, and go ahead and use the TV, but-!" He gave me hard stare as he stepped inside his dorm. I could have melted under that oddly familiar gaze. Where had I seen it before?

He looked away, opening the door to his room. "If anyone calls on the TV, _don't_ answer."

"Why?"

"Just don't!" He dropped the suit case on his bed, then turned and stopped by the threshold. "Feel free to make yourself at home. I'll be back later."


	4. I Hate Manjoume?

**Chapter Four**

After I'd showered, unpacked into a spare drawer, sent my dirty clothes down the chute, and made myself some ramen, I found myself actually enjoying the TV and it's lovely cable- something Osiris Dorms doesn't have. But… Jun had yet to return, and I just couldn't help but worry.

I mean, how can I just sit here?

I stood again, slipping on my shoes, and ran outside- making sure to shut and lock the door because no one was allowed inside Manjoume-Kun's room unless he said so. At this time, I had no idea where Jun would be, so winged it and went to the direction of the main building.

It wasn't long before I heard voices. I was pretty deep in the woods, so it would be hard to turn and run back to Osiris Dorms. I didn't want to make any assumptions- knowing I would scare myself to death, because that's just how I roll. So, instead, I listened.

"_So… We meet again."_ My blood ran cold, heart beat accelerating. The Romanian accent-!

"_Hopefully it would be our last?"_

That was Jun!

"_But I like to play with my prey. You're too fun to quickly kill off."_

I peered around the tree. Jun and Camula were in the clearing by the cliff- that clearing I came to hate- staring at each other. I was fearing for Jun's life, because there was no way in hell that he would know Camula was a vampires. That was until I saw what happened next..

Jun snarled, he actually snarled like a wolf, and his whole body tensed up. The black locks were bristling, then he leaped forward. In a black flash, and the sound of ripping flesk, a large black wolf lunged for Camula. She turned, and was gone, Jun following the next instant.

I… couldn't believe this! Manjoume was… a wolf? Werewolf, wolf-shapeshifter, whatever! Manjoume turned into a wolf! He actually- did it…

I couldn't believe this- Manjoume being a wolf- the wolf from my dreams it appeared. Black hair, black fur; gray eyes- Oh, I should have put two and two together, but then I would be called stupid and blame myself for making paranoid assumptions, etc.

I thought I was too scared to move, no matter how much I wanted to run back. I was dreaming, I had to be. It's not- humanly possible for someone to change shapes into a wolf. It was all… just a dream…

I found my feet automatically carrying me back when I snapped out of my daze. That was why Manjoume was always out at night… It made sense. He was hunting Camula. He was probably hunting Judai, too… When Judai was here, that is. Was Jun why Judai left? Because had he not, Manjoume and him would have fought- to the death maybe?

It was all Manjoume's fault!

And I found myself starting to hate him. If Manjoume wasn't here, Judai would be!

I was at the second story of Osiris Dorms when I turned, grabbing the railing and yelled: "Manjoume, you son-of-a-bitch!"

_Staying with Jun wasn't as bad as I thought. But I could keep my mouth shut real good. That is probably why. Jun was just as hard to read, however. So I couldn't tell whether or not he knew I was upset. Again. I hated Jun, and had been avoiding him for the past week. It was easy, since I returned to the dorm room only after he had left for the night. I sat away from him in classes, too. I don't think he noticed, or cared rather. Actually, I think he preferred me to leave him alone._

_I went on believing this, and was glad. That damned wolf, running off my Judai! If I wasn't so scared to confront him- no, if I wasn't so scared __of__ him, I'd then confront him. I should have done that to begin with..._

Classes let out finally, and Daichi Misawa was who had been keeping me company. He didn't think I should be alone, especially since other students- including Ryo- were going missing. Personally, I blamed Jun. He was probably killing them all, mistaking them for Vampires.

Daichi was in the middle of telling me a card strategy he had come up with when he interrupted himself with a "heads up" to me. I turned in the direction he jet his thumb to, wishing instantly I hadn't when I saw my Anti-Vampire roommate.

"Manjoume!" Daichi greeted with a grin.

"Thunder," Jun corrected. He sounded more irritated than anything. "Misawa, I need to speak to Sho." He'll probably kill me. "Alone."

Jun grabbed my arm and started hauling me away; I was too small to pull back. Even with my Osiris jacket on, I could feel the heat from his hand. (*Sigh* It must be nice to never get cold.) He dragged me up the stairs of the building, to the roof where he usually ran away to think. Then he let go of my hand and faced me. I hope I didn't look as scared as I felt, because I wanted to die with _some_ dignity. I was about to spout "I'm not a vampire" when he growled out a, "Stop avoiding me."

I blinked. So… He had noticed. One hand grabbed my jacket collar, pulling me on the tips of my toes. "Ever since you moved in- I've tried being nice- and you're just-! Ugh!" He threw me back on my bum, a soft grunt escaping me as I hit the roof. Jun turned his back to me, and I couldn't help but feel… guilty. It was as though all the contempt I held towards him washed away.

"Jun- I'm- sorry, I've been-… hurting you, but, I-" I paused and looked down, staring at the concrete roof.

"Had I been that leech, Judai-" Jun turned around, my eyes snapping up. I could feel myself tearing up as I stared into his cold, gray eyes. Jun knew about Judai the entire time, which didn't surprise me. What surprised me was him calling Judai a leech! Jun was waiting for a reaction, I knew it. And, I, sure as hell, was going to give him one.

"Don't call Judai that!" It wasn't what I wanted to say… I wanted to beat on the fact that Manjoume was a werewolf, but the defense for my angel came out instead. It was better that way, or so I thought. I knew nothing about werewolves, besides the fact that they kill vampires. How one would react on being found? I had no idea… Jun growled again, and then sighed. His shoulders slumped, his head bowing in disappointment, I guess.

"Sorry," he mumbled. What!? Jun Manjoume had actually apologized for something!? "I'm a bit stressed…" And now he was opening up, to me!? "My brothers… they're coming soon."

Oh, great. Now I knew why. I was surprised he hadn't- _fursploded_ on me and killed me then. Jun was easy to anger, but when you add Chosaku and Shoji in the mix… that's a whole new can of worms.

"T-… that's… okay," I manage. "I understand, hey-!" I shakily pushed myself to a standing position, latching on to one of his arms. "Hey, don't let them get to you-"

"You don't understand-!" Jun pulled away, walking to the edge. He stared at the ground below, falling silent. Oh, but I did understand, even if it was just a little. I knew, a little, how _they_ were.

"When…" I paused, wondering how much time he had left. "When do they get here?" Jun seemed frozen, and I debated on whether or not he heard me. When I was about to repeat my question, he sighed.

"Tomorrow."

"What!?" I took a step back, and he nodded. "Sorry."

"Why?" He laughed the words, and then his features turned serious. Something must have just clicked to him that I had stuck up for my vampiric angel. Took him long enough. "You knew-"

"About Judai, yes." My head bowed while saying this. I wanted to avoid his harsh gaze as much as I could. He said no more on the subject, looking to the sky.

"Sho." I looked up instantly. "Go back to the room." Of course he would say that. "I'll be in by morning."

"You sure?" Did I really just ask that!? I heard him chuckle, a small grin- but still a grin at that- pulling upwards on his pale face.

"Of course."

That was all the convincing I need.


	5. Unexpected 'Attack'

**Chapter Five**

_By now, I knew better than to stay up and wait for Jun. He always came in around 5 or 6 in the morning. Before I had gone to sleep, I wondered what Jun did during the night. I would say he was like Judai-and never went to sleep- but I've seen Jun sleep during classes and breaks. Could Jun still be going after that vampiress? There couldn't be __that__ many vampires on Duel Academia, could there?_

I was awoken the next morning by the _lack_ of sound. No door slamming shut, no wolf howl- nothing. It was silent in Jun's room, and no sign that he had come in. Well… it was Saturday, but… that didn't stop me from worrying.

I pushed the heavy, warm sheets off of me and slid from Jun's overly large bed. Once I dressed myself, I slipped out of his room- locking the door with my key- and let my gray eyes wander over the woodland and clearing. The sky was gray, and the air was humid, a light fog on the ground that would come up to my mid-shins if I stepped in it.

No sign of Jun.

It was times like these I wish I could fly, or have some… Jun Manjoume-senses. They would be tingling right now. The thought of waking my fellow Osiris Students kept me from calling out for him until I was _in_ the woods around Osiris Dorms.

"Jun!" I need not worry about him not hearing me. My voice was high pitched and traveled everywhere. But… I got no answer. Well, what did I expect from Jun? He was quiet, unless I was expected a wolf howl. Jun didn't know I knew he was a werewolf, though.

"Jun!"

Maybe he ditched. I hoped he hadn't… That was… the last thing I needed. No- no, Manjoume wouldn't ditch. He wasn't the type. "Jun!" My worry was starting to grow as I went further into the woodland. "Jun! Jun, please! Answer me! Jun!" Still, no answer. Where did my wolfie go!?

Deeper into the forest, my answer came. But, not exactly the way I wanted.

A soft groan was what gave him away. Jun was lying on his stomach, face buried into his arms. His clothes looked tattered; his hair had fallen from its spikey form.

"Jun!" My legs carried me to his side, kneeling down beside him. Oh Ra… If Camula did this… was it my fault!? "Jun…?" I placed a hand on each of his shoulders, feeling his body tense up under my grasp. "What happened?"

He turned his head away, as if I could see his face and he didn't want me to. I wasn't going to let him do such so easily. "Jun!" My shaky tone tried to mask itself with a stern tone. I was as serious as I could get though. My hand slipped into his fur-soft bangs, gently lifting his head.

His right eye was blackened and closed shut, lip busted, and tear streaks on his cheeks, a large bruise on his left. I thought I saw bruises on his neck, but… I didn't have the time to look before he pulled his head away. He buried his face in his arms again, with no answer to me. "Jun…" I mumbled, pulling my hand away from his shoulder, the other still in his hair.

He shakily tried to lift himself up on shaky hands, a soft groan escaping him. I guess he didn't want me to worry, but it was far too late for that. "Stop- moving…" I said hesitantly. He lowered himself again, and I rolled him over on his back, seeing the real damage. Two bruises, one on each side of his neck, his purple shirt ripped open and light red lines from what looked like scratches down his chest and stomach, which lie bare apart from his shirt ripped in half and pulled aside like an open vest.

No vampire did that.

"Jun- who-?"

"I'm fine…" He cut me off mid-sentence with his own, tired and hoarse voice. He sounded almost strained, like he forced his voice out. I knew he wasn't alright when he tried to lift himself again and collapsed on the ground.

"No you're not!" I exclaimed, my hand in his bangs pulling away. I felt warm tears forming at the sides of my eyes, threatening to spill over. But I couldn't let them. I didn't want to… cry… in front of Manjoume-Kun.

"Yes, I am-"

"No!" I stood up as if I was going to strike him, or fight him. I would never, though. No matter how much I _thought_ I hated him. "Look what- happened to you! Who- who did it?! I- won't let them get away with it!"

"Sho- it's… fine…" He sounded scared now. Was that possible, for Manjoume-Kun? I had never heard it before.

"No, you need a nurse!"

"N-no!" He insisted. I was so confused, what was Jun scared of?

"Then tell me who did it!"

"I can't…"

"Why!?" I paused and shook my head, my small fists clenching at my sides. "Who did it? What'd they do to you!?" I didn't want to accept what I thought happened. Jun looking away only confirmed my fears of what happened. At least the person had the "decency" to put his clothes back afterwards. Like that made much of a difference, though.

"Sho… Help me back to m- our room?"

My attention immediately returned to Manjoume-Kun. Well… I couldn't just leave him there… "A- alright…"

My small hands hesitantly hooked under his arms, putting one over my shoulder and holding it there, my other hand around his waist. I could tell he felt bad about my having to carry him, since he tried to lift himself on his own legs.

We actually managed to limp back to his room. Sorry, I mean- our room. With great difficult though. I was silent most of the way, thinking about who on earth could harm Jun!? Well… most of the school either was scared of him, hated him, or respected him.

Well there was my answer. The people who hated him. But wouldn't he be more… damaged over silent? My mind was racing with worry, and I couldn't help but-… think about what Jun went through. I couldn't begin to understand a pain like that, since I myself am still… *sigh* a virgin.

I swear it, though. Whoever had done this to Jun was going to pay.


	6. Wolf's Outta The Bag

**Hitogoroshi:** Sorry about not being able to update. But, here I am again! Now that I have everything right where I want it with this fanfiction- it's smooth sailing from now on. Thanks for sticking with me.

_Within the four weeks that I stuck around Jun's dorm to take care of him, I found out a great many things. Well, of course Jun knew about Judai being a vampire- and I knew why as well- but Chosaku and Shoji (who often came in and locked me in a closet to 'talk quietly' with Jun) knew as well. They even knew about Asuka. Shoji was speak to ill of her, while Chosaku was rather fond of her._

_Or her chest. But that didn't really surprise me- it was Chosaku._

_One time while I was locked in the closet, I actually found Judai's spirit-key. My only guess was that he left it with Jun for safe-keeping. I'd almost forgotten that was the __real__ reason the Shadow Riders were here: to get the spirit-keys._

_After I had been let out, however, I confronted Jun about it and ended up winning that argument and keeping Judai's spirit key._

_At the end of the four weeks that I forced Jun to allow me to nurse him back to health, I was so grateful of us both being in the Osiris dorms. They didn't care how much classes you missed, or how many days you were out. _

_So that was always good…_

Classes finally let out. I thought they would never end. I did have to admit, I was glad it was the weekend. Now I could rush back to Jun's-… _our_ dorm and see if he was going to accompany me to the beach. I don't know _why_ he didn't come to classes today… Maybe it was because Shoji and Chosaku were out-and-about doing God knows what. Probably wreaking havoc and doing whatever else those two older brothers who bring hell upon their younger brother do.

I grabbed up my things and rushed out the classroom, all too eager to get back to my dorm room. I almost couldn't run fast enough through the crowds of people- avoiding Asuka the best way that I could. I knew she could catch me if she wanted to- but... She didn't. So that was a relief.

It was times when I was alone that I hated the most- which was now, running to the Osiris dorms. Usually, my mind would drift off to Judai… Oh, how I missed him so… But, today, my mind did not wander there. It wandered back to- that last image of Jun, four weeks ago… How beaten up he was… I know who did it. Whenever I actually did lock Jun up in our room, he would of course talk in his sleep. I knew Shoji and Chosaku did it to him- making him all the more afraid of them. I couldn't think of any motive for them, however. There was no reason to go _that far._ To do _that_ to their **younger brother.**

It made no sense to me…

My hands pulled away the low branches from my face, revealing the clearing that had the Osiris Dorms. Lo and behold, Shoji and Chosaku were standing at the bottom of the stair-case, laughing to each other. Jun's door lie slightly ajar, and- of course- I jumped to conclusions.

I stormed up towards them, my blood boiling. I was enraged- ready to rip their heads off, and not the one on their shoulders… "What did you do!" Wow, even my own voice scared myself. I was- _really_ mad. It even caught Chosaku and Shoji's attention- Shoji's expression immediately changing to that permanent scowl on his face. Chosaku looked extremely amused.

Well, there was something funny- if one were to think about it- in a small, blue-haired boy with a high-pitched squeaky voice rushing up to two grown men in suits. "What did you do to him!" My small hands flung forward, pushing against Chosaku's stomach in some failed attempt to push him.

"What do you mean!" Shoji immediately piped in, clenching his fists. "What'd he tell you!"

"Just. Calm _down_," Chosaku growled, looking over at Shoji from the corner of his eye.

"You scared him to death-! What- I know what you did to Jun-!" My raging was cut off shorter than I like when a taunting smirk formed on Shoji's pale face. The grown man leaned down; hands on his hips, his face dangerously close to my own.

"Oh really?" Oh no, I really didn't like that dark tone of voice that he was using. A flash of amusement glinted in those dark gray eyes of his. "Glad to know he's bragging about it, we did have _such_ a good time with-"

Right there, I lost it. My hand reeled back instinctively, moving forward and slapping him clean across the face. I hit pretty hard, too, because my own hand was stinging when he pulled back. Chosaku jumped back- physically- and looked with the most flabbergasted expression between myself and his younger brother. I couldn't bring myself to regret this decision, though. That- bastard deserved it!

When Shoji came back up, looking at me- his gray eyes darkened ever more, if that was possible. His body started to shudder, and I could hear him taking deep breaths- one hand on his cheek where I had slapped him. "Shoji, don't!" Chosaku commanded, one hand pushing me back. "Sho- get back!"

What… was happening..? I took another step back; my ankles hitting the last step of the stairs and making me fall back on to them. Shoji was still growling- wait! When did he start growling! He was growling like an actual wolf, would- which started to scare me. "Shoji, calm down, now!" Chosaku commanded.

But it was too late. Another shudder wracked the whole of Shoji's body- and it suddenly formed into that of a giant gray wolf that was almost as large as a Kodiak bear. The gray fur was bristling, hackles raised, jaw agape in a snarl. Gray eyes were locked on me with every intention to rip me to shreds, the large ears pinned back against his head.

My own gray eyes widened in shock as Chosaku took a step back. "Sho!" Wait- that wasn't Chosaku's voice…

My head reeled around to look over my shoulder- Jun running down the walk-way and towards the stair case. "Jun!" I cried out, crawling to my feet, and started running up the stairs to escape that large gray wolf that was Shoji. "Jun, run!" My mind was blank, apart from the fact that if Jun continued to run towards me, _he_ was going to get ripped to shreds by the Shoji-wolf.

But Jun never relented in his running- suddenly jumping over me. I stopped dead, wheeling around and falling back on my bum- watching Jun's body sail over me, changing from him to a large black wolf. Oh- I was so stupid! I forgot that _he_ was a werewolf, as well.

Jun landed on the bottom of the stair case, his tail raised in warning as he took his own threatening pose, snarling at Shoji and daring his older brother to come at him. Shoji snarled in return, obviously accepting the challenge from his brother. Jun was the first to run upon his older brother- the two larger bodies colliding in a mass of clawing, snapping fangs, and fur.

Jun succeeded in flipping over Shoji in that mass, but also threw himself off- Shoji upon his smaller brother in the next instant. Chosaku wasn't doing- a damn thing! He stepped back, arms folded with amusement as he watched his two younger brothers tearing and biting at each other. I couldn't help but whimper as Shoji's fangs sunk in to Jun's neck, ripping and tugging at the soft, black fur.

Jun managed to throw Shoji off and turned, getting back to his large black paws. Shoji crouched down, snarling, while Jun remained standing tall, the two making a semi-circle before rushing in to each other in another mass of snarling and snapping. I heard a yelp from Shoji as Jun's fangs closed between his shoulders, Shoji throwing him off and snapping his fangs shut on one of Jun's ear- quickly shaken off and then pounced upon by Jun this time- the black wolf rolling his brother over, who twisted around- the two suddenly rolling each other around before disappearing into the thick forest that surrounded the Osiris dorms.

I could still hear them snapping and snarling, and I was sure a few other students could as well because they were so loud. But, it was dulled to me. My heart was pounding loudly into my ears, my eyes wide and entire body trembling. All of the Manjoume's… were… wolves…?

My attention shifted to Chosaku, who was running off in the direction his brother's had disappeared off to.

'Jun… Please… Be safe…'


End file.
